The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Bowled Out (George Carlin).
Here is part twelve of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Bowled Out for the US) (George Carlin) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck * Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Donald and Douglas * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Stepney * Thor as The Diesel * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Skarloey * Little Chug as Sir Handel * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Rusty * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bertie * Michael Banks (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Stephen Hatt Transcript * Narrator: Linus's visit to Emelius Browne's railway was coming to an end. * Emelius Browne: We shall miss you. (Paul arrives) * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. Then he turned his attention to all the other engines. * Emelius Browne: My railway was very busy but I'm pleased with you, but you need help. A diesel is always available. Please do your best to avoid any, uh, ahem, disturbances. * Tootle: What does that mean? * Narrator: Whispered Tootle. * Harry Potter: That means this diesel is difficult. * Narrator: Snapped Tootle. And he was. Thor surveyed the shed. * Thor: (arrives) Not bad. I've seen worse. At least you're all clean. * Narrator: The engines glared. * Thor: It's not your fault, but Emelius Browne should scrap you and get engines like me. A fill of oil, a touch of a start and I'm off. No bother, no waiting. They had to fuss round you for hours before you're ready. * Narrator: The engines were furious! Next morning, they held an indignation meeting around the turntable. * Montana: Disgraceful! * Harry Potter: Disgusting! * Rustee Rails: Despicable! * Blue: To say such things to us. * Narrator: Cried Blue and HUey. * Huey: It's to teach him a lesson we be wanting. Now how do we do it? * Narrator: Their chance came sooner and they expected. (Linus arrives with some freight cars with Thor purring comfortly until the inspector lands in Thor's airing tank) The diesel was purring comfortable. An inspector watch the fitter making final adjustments. The wind tugged the inspector's hat. The diesel was ready. * Thor: Look at me, Toots and Linus Now I'll show you something. * Narrator: He rolled proudly toward his coaches. (Thor rolls proudly toward his coaches until he stops) Then, it happened. Shaking and spluttering, the diesel stopped. Meanwhile the inspector was looking for his hat. The diesel seethed through furious. Toots and Linus pushed him back to the shed. * Inspector: My hat! (Toots and Linus push Thor back to the shed) * Narrator: Explained the inspector. * Inspector: You sucked it through your airing tank! * Emelius Browne: Bother your hat. The heavy trains' due out. You have to take it, Toots. Linus, will you help please? * Linus: Thank you, sir. * Narrator: Cried Linus. * Paul: I like a good long run on my last day. * Narrator: The engines were soon ready. * Miss Bertha: Jeffrey will take over from halfway so get the train in there. Good luck. * Paul: Don't worry. * Narrator: Smiled Paul. * Paul: We'll get there and be early too. * Narrator: The cavalcade moved carefully over the rails and out to the open line. (Paul and Steve back and couple up to Montana's red Express coach and three red and yellow Express coaches and take off) * Linus: Now for a sprint. * Narrator Puffed Linus. * Toots: I'm ready when you are. * Narrator: Replied Toots. Soon they were whizzing through Toyland Express's station. (Linus and Toots, hauling the express, speed through the station past two surprised engines hauling some coaches) At next, they charged at Jeffrey's Hill beyond. They felt the drag of the heavy coaches here. It was hard work. At last they were running smoothly along the line toward the big station. (they pull into the station, and as Casey Jr blows his whistle and departs, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Harry Hogwarts whistles and departs with his mailcar, flatcar, and caboose with Lightning McQueen leaving) * Montana: Hello, you're early! * Narrator: Said Montan. * Montana: That's one of the headlamp for old diesel. * Linus: Harry Hogwarts says he's sick as boiler sludge and sulking in the shed. * Montana: Serves him right for saying we're out of date! (chuffs away past Linus and Toots, who are uncoupled from the coaches) * Narrator: And Montana chortled away. Next day, everyone came to say goodbye to Toots. * Engines: Come back and see you soon! * Narrator: Whistled the engines. * Linus: And you're always welcome at my bluebell railway too. (puffs away) * Narrator: Replied Linus. Then he puffed away. What about Thor? He'd slipped out when no one was looking. But he left two things behind: a rather nasty smell and a battered bowler hat. (Thor follows) Category:Julian Bernardino